The invention concerns a collar for attachment below or outside the light emitting end of a light fixture, in particular, a recessed light fixture, commonly called a “high hat.”
A high hat light fixture is typically installed in an opening in a ceiling or wall. The fixture includes a can in which the illumination source or light bulb is disposed and to which electricity is supplied. The opening in the ceiling or wall is sized or shaped to hold the periphery of the can.
The open outer end of the can terminates in a baffle flange or trim ring for the recessed light. That flange extends wider than the open end of the can and typically is at least near or rests against the outer, room facing surface of the ceiling or wall to which the baffle flange is conventionally attached to position the can. The baffle flange of the recessed light may be of metal or plastic or other finished material defining a trim ring. It completes the high hat and is used to complete the installation of the light can in the opening. Those elements of a high hat fixture are conventional. The collar of the invention is designed to cooperate with those elements for mounting the collar securely to the mounted recessed light fixture.
There are known baffle attachments to light fixtures for directing light beams, and lenses of glass or the like, for changing the colors or directing or focusing the light. These are typically disposed within the can of the recessed light fixture. Further, they are not universally applicable to all sizes and designs of such light fixtures.